


Unfixed Boundaries

by rubylily



Category: Venus Versus Virus
Genre: F/F, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumire wants to get closer to Lucia, so she suggests that they take a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfixed Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with teasing as the kink.

The fragrance of rose-scented bubble bath filled the air. This was the first time Lucia and Sumire had taken a bath together. Lucia had been reluctant to do so, but Sumire had begged and begged, and eventually Lucia had relented, and Sumire could barely contain her excitement.

The water was comfortably warm, and the girls sat at opposite ends of the bathtub. Lucia rested her arms on the sides of the tub, the golden sigils on her left arm clearly visible. Ever since they had defeated Aion, Sumire had noticed that Lucia didn't seem as shy about them as before.

Sumire drew her knees to her chest, letting herself sink more into the water until it was almost to her chin. From where she sat she could see the mirror over the sink, although it was almost completely fogged up. She pulled her eyes away from the mirror and met Lucia's gaze. "So, Lucia-san, what do you think of this?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

Lucia shrugged her shoulders. She had tied her hair up into two buns, which Sumire thought looked oddly adorable on her. "It's nothing special," she answered. "It's kind of crowded."

Sumire splashed a little bit of bubbly water in Lucia's direction. "But it's supposed to bring us closer together!"

"Maybe if we had a bigger bathtub…" Lucia mumbled, half of her face obscured by the rosy-colored bubbles. "Besides, isn't that just for normal families…?"

"But we are a family!" Sumire exclaimed. "Well, kind of. I think we're a little more involved than that, but still!"

"If you say so," was Lucia's only response.

Sumire frowned. This wasn't what she had been expecting. She did realize that Lucia was shy about this kind of thing, but so far this had been a disappointment. They weren't getting any closer…

And then an idea came to her, and she could barely hide the mischievous smile that was forming on her lips.

Without saying anything, she turned herself around and then quickly pressed herself against Lucia's front, feeling Lucia's breasts on her back. She leaned her head back, her cheek brushing against Lucia's and the back of her hair just barely touching Lucia's bare shoulder.

"S-Sumire!" Lucia cried out, trying to back away, but there was nowhere she could go. "What are you doing?"

Sumire giggled. "Trying to get closer to you, of course!" she answered. She shifted her body so that she wouldn't be crushing Lucia's legs, giving Lucia a little more room to spread her legs apart if need be. She could now feel Lucia's nipples hardening against her back, and her smile widened.

"I didn't think you meant physically!" Lucia said, her breathing becoming rougher. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe…" was Sumire's idea of a cryptic answer. She laid her hand on Lucia's arm, running her fingers over the wet skin. "Wow, your skin really is soft."

Lucia gulped, and she wrapped a shaking arm around Sumire's front, right underneath her breasts. "Well, so is yours," she said, an edge to her voice that Sumire couldn't quite place, and then she raised her hand to one of Sumire's breasts and started stroking a nipple.

Sumire let out an undignified yelp, and her body tensioned and she grabbed Lucia's hand. "Ah, Lucia-san!" she yelled.

Lucia let out a low chuckle. "Hey, turnabout's fair play." With her free hand she cupped Sumire's other breast, running her thumb over the nipple. "And you're the perfect position for me to get back at you for teasing me. Seriously, when did you pick up such a mischievous streak?"

"Lucia-san…!" was all Sumire could say as Lucia continued to play with her breasts. She wasn't even angry; she was embarrassed, of course, but it seemed like her plan was working, even if in an unexpected fashion.

Lucia leaned forward to lightly nip Sumire's earlobe, and she tightened her grip on Sumire's breasts, causing the other girl to let out a sharp gasp. "Well?" Lucia breathed, her voice uncomfortably warm against Sumire's ear. "Are you going to apologize?"

"N-No, never!" Sumire forced out through heavy pants. She felt an intense stirring someplace lower, and it was becoming almost unbearable.

"Oh, is that so?" Lucia smirked. "Well, then I can't let you go!" She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Sumire's hips as she pinched Sumire's nipples, and Sumire grabbed Lucia's wrists in a vain struggle to escape, but she wasn't making much of an effort.

Sumire lost track of how long she spent in the bath with Lucia. Sumire never did submit, and Lucia was determined not to lighten up on her teasing. When they finally did get out of the bath (or rather, were forced to when Nahashi began knocking on the door), Lucia whispered, "Thank you, Sumire."

Sumire couldn't help but smile. She was going to be sore tomorrow, but she didn't mind as long as Lucia felt closer to her.


End file.
